Fresh Meat
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: Dean is running out of the cash his dad gave to him to take care of Sammy. Now he is turning to selling his body to earn money. Slight AU... okay a lot of the AU stuff. Maybe Wincest later. Gonna be a lot of Sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Sam is 14 And Dean is 18

* * *

"Dean, we're running out of food" Sam told his big brother as they were eating their breakfast.

"I know..." Dean continued to eat. They had been staying at a hotel for two weeks while their dad went hunting, and they were low on cash.

"How much money do we have left?"

Dean just drank his juice, then mumbled "$10"

"$10? Is that all we have? Are we even gonna last that long?" Sam was having some sort of bitch fit "What are we gonna do without money? Why hasn't Dad called us yet?!"

Then, as if on queue, Dean's phone rang. he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Dean." It was his father's voice.

"Dad where are you? Sam and I are worried sick" sam rolled his eyes at that "We are almost all out of-"

"Dean" His father interrupted "I can't talk now. I have something important to do. I'll be back in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Dean was shocked "But Dad where barley have enough-"

"I have to go now. Bye Dean." And with that, John hung up.

"shit..." Dean just looked at the floor.

"Dean?" Sam was a little worried "Dean, what did he say?" The older Winchester got up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can get some money for us." He opened the door "Stay here Sammy" And he left.

***x*x*x***

Dean wandered the streets and stores of the average sized town, looking for a way to earn something quickly to provide for his brother. He found none. And the Arizona heat was getting to were tons of shops open at that time, but, of course, no one was really hiring. _Damn it_ he said over and over again in his head.

After what seemed like hours, Dean finally admitted defeat and started walking back towards the motel. He was taking a shortcut through an alleyway when a stranger walked up to him. "Hey kid." said the shadiest looking guy Dean had ever seen. "Lookin' to earn some money?"

Dean's face instantly lit up "Yeah of course! What do i haveta do?"

"Well, promise you will think about it before you say no." Dean nodded his head "Well, I have a growing business of..." The man looked up and down Dean's body "Selling young people like you."

The Winchester stared at the man uncomfortably "Selling them...?" He started to get where this was going

The shady guy smiled "Selling their bodies..."

Dean's blood started to boil "Theres no way in hell i would go that far for money! Never!" He refused furiously.

The man just grinned "Think about it kid. With a body like that, you can earn up to $4000"

Dean had actually started walking away angerly, but hearing the amount of money he could earn made him stop dead in his tracks. _$4000? That could last us a long time_. He thought rationally. He turned around and faced the dude. "Well... Fine. As long as I get my money right away." _It can't be that bad, right?_

The Mans grin widened. "It's a Deal. I already have a costumer in mind for you.

***x*x*x***

Dean had followed the man to a large house that seemed rather expensive. On the outside, it was painted a tan color with some darker brown shades, as if it were made of chocolate. And some how the architecture seemed elegant. Dean was sure Sam would have admired it. "Oh by the way," said the shady guy "My names Micheal"

"Dean..." The Winchester grumbled

"Well Dean, promise you won't make me look like a fool in front of my paying costumers." Micheal looked dead serious at that moment.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Dean replied as they opened the front door into the chocolate house.

"Micheal! You're finally back!" Greeted a good looking brown haired man drinking champagne with two half naked women grinding up against him. "What took you so long brother?"

"I just got some new merchandise" Micheal told another man with a beard "Just for you Alistair" Micheal pulled Dean by the arm and shoved him into the Man who was apparently Alistair's arms.

"Good" Alistair gripped Dean tightly "I was getting tired of all these used up whores you have. About time you brought in some fresh meat."

* * *

Uh Oh... I wonder what horrible things Alistair will make Dean Do... heh heh... my dirty mind is at work

-Victorian Bat


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update!**

* * *

Dean was led into an average sized room with an extremely large bed in the center. The brown haired man who showed Dean and his 'customer' to the room smiled "Have fun you two!"

"Course we will Gabe." Alistair grinned cruelly.

"And Alistair," Gabe looked serious suddenly "Don't over do it" And with that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Dean stood next to the bed, shifting uncomfortably because of the older man's hungry gaze. "Well…Uh…" He really didn't know what to say.

That's when Alistair pushed him onto the bed. Well, more like tackled him. Dean fought every instinct to thrash or punch and kick like his dad taught him. Dad….. It's his fault I'm in this mess, Dean thought, had he weren't so busy in this crusade of his…..

Images of his mother flashed into his mind. The hunting was necessary. Then he thought of Sammy. He wouldn't be able to survive without this money. This had to be done. It was all the resolve Dean needed.

So when handcuffs were slipped on his wrists to bind him to the bed and a ball gag put on his mouth, Dean choked down all the rage he had and prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

**Well, lets wait until I have more inspiration so I can update. Please Review!**


End file.
